


Mutuality

by Sane_Rou



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sane_Rou/pseuds/Sane_Rou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klavier's constant pestering bothers and annoys Apollo until he finally gets a yes answer to go out to dinner with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutuality

Much to Apollo’s chagrin I constantly request Apollo to go out with me for some dinner or lunch but he constantly turns me down just about every time except like twice. Why? 

He uses his constant excuses such as, “I’m tired” or the classic one, “I’m busy. I don’t have time.” And as he walks away I don’t say shit. I truly love this man but I don’t ever tell him due to the risks of being turned down. Hell the groupies never turn down a request from me to sleep with them and I never turn down a request from them to sleep with them. I mean Apollo and I have gone out for a late lunch a couple times. But Apollo why am I in love with him? After all he’s the one that put my brother in prison the first place but so was I. My brother being taken away from me, from all of us, from society for a good reason but…. Kris is my big brother, my mentor, my fucking Savior and yet I’m in love with the man that convicted him in the first place.

The very first time I saw that man outside of People’s Park trying to investigate the murder of Pal Merkatis I swore it was Ganymede in the form of this petite man. Those square brown eyes held the apprehensive power of information and evidence. His equally brown horns formed above his widows as if they were trying to reach for something important. That red suit! Mein Gott that fucking red suit was fucking perfect for his small and short body. He’s even better in the court room. His boyish charm in the court room captures no one in the audience except me. Just think about how he would sound in bed if his Chords of Steel work in that way too. He and I will go out to dinner tonight.

It’s the closing of a murder case involving a disgruntled worker accused of killing her boss and Apollo of course won and his client got off the hook. But of course I never cared. All I want is the truth and the truth I shall get from Apollo now.

I approach Apollo and see his recently purchased used car. It’s nothing spectacular. Just a small plain jet black hybrid but hey he’s still a rookie and doesn’t make enough for a Lexus, Mercedes, or Impala.. As he’s putting his papers in his back seat with Trucy helping him I approach behind and Trucy says, “Hi there Mr.Gavin”.

Apollo bumped his head on the roof of his in shock then clutched his head in pain.  
“Oww. Oww. Son of a-“  
“Oh Forehead are you alright”, that was stupid of me to ask. He’s obviously in pain.  
“Sorry for scaring you Polly” she says as she lighty hits her head.  
“Y-yeah I’m alright. Oww though.”  
I stand there waiting for Apollo to get over the pain but not help him. Damn I’m about blow my chance with him.  
“So Mr.Gavin what are you here for” Trucy asks eagerly.  
“Well Fraulein I wish for Apollo to go out with me tonight.”  
“GAVIN NO! I’m busy. Not tonight”  
“Polly you use that excuse all the time” Trucy nags to Apollo. “You’re stressed out all the time”  
“Hey Gavin did you know Apollo has been stress out so badly lately that parts of his hair have been fal-“  
“HEY TRUCY! T-that’s enough!”  
“Apollo if Frau Trucy says this then you really need to get away from the stress. Beside you wouldn’t want to look like an old man at the age of 22.”  
“Yeah even Daddy agrees with me and Klavier.”  
“What would Phoenix have anything to do with you?”  
“Look Apollo I’ll make a deal with you. You go out with me tonight. If don’t enjoy the night I’ll stop asking you.   
Apollo leans on his car with and Trucy alternates looks between Apollo and I while he comes up with a decision. In the mean time typhoons of dumb scenarios whirl in head. Scenarios that of which visualize me and Apollo going on romantic dates and sleeping in same bed. Man am I bullshitting myself.  
“What time are you going to pick me up at”. Apollo’s bold face looks up at Klaviers.  
“Oh finally Apollo! You’re going to have a fun time.”  
I fumble with my words and thoughts in awe, anxiety, relief, and happiness mixed in a odd concoction of a super sweet beverage.  
“Ah how does 7:30 sound”  
“That’s fine. What should I wear.”  
“Casual”.  
“See you then Klavier. Don’t disappoint me”.  
I finally got him to fucking say yes. And with the help of Trucy too. But what he said just now and the way he said reminds me of my brother. Well Apollo was the mentee of Kristoph but I can’t let that get in the way.

Apollo lives about 15 minutes away. (Assuming you go the speed limit). I’ve seen the area he lives in and it is not bad I guess. Perhaps that’s some arrogance coming from since I’ve always lived lavishly and I came from a lavish family. But aside it’s 2 hours before I pick up Apollo and I jumped all over the house like a teenage girl that has found out the guy she likes asked her out. So time will pass I put in a 45 minute cardio video. I may have disbanded my group but that doesn’t mean I personally don’t want to live an active healthy life.

Afterwards I hop into to shower for a 20 minute wash including my hair. After drying I blow dry my hair which to nobody knows isn’t naturally straight. It’s quite wavy. But you know its quite a bitch to get it the signature spiral people see me wear. First I have to straighten it then I have to use a curling iron instead of rods since I’m in a hurry.

Later I arrive at Apollo’s apartment but 5 minutes late. Shit! I wonder if he’s angry. He’s the punctual type but so am I. I got lost trying to locate his apartment so I hope he understands. I knock on the plain white door and hear the sounds scratching and unlocking. Then the door opens. Holy mother of god if this is heaven please don’t send me to hell for the dirty thoughts going through my head. His boyish face looks up at me with those large innocent but determined eyes. He wears a simple black, long sleeved, button shirt with cool gray slacks. I just want to jump on him, tear off his clothes and fuck him until he can’t even say his name correctly but I am a gentleman and most certainly no a rapist.

“Klavier are you alright”?  
“Huh. Oh yes I’m fine. I’m fine”. Dammit that shits rubbed off on me.  
“So um you’re ready to go Apollo”.  
“Huh y-y-yeah”!   
We both walk down stairs and Apollo asks, “Where are we going”?  
“Oh to an Eastern European restaurant”.  
“You mean like the Borscht Bowl”?  
“I’m not cheap Apollo”.  
“Oh of course. Heh heh” He nervously laughs.  
“And that place reminds me of my brother” .  
Gott why the hell did I say that. I’m about to fuck this up.  
“Umm s-sorry”  
“Herr Forehead you need to stop being so nervous all the time”.  
“Well I can’t help it. I was diagnosed with anxiety when I was a kid and still have it.”  
“Oh so that explains it”.

“But I really do try to not be so anxious all the time. People already think that those with some kind of disability don’t have any responsibility to make themselves better”.  
“The words of wisdom from Herr Forehead”.  
“Klavier why is your motorcycle here?”  
“That’s our transportation”  
“WHAT?! But people, your fans will see us and-“  
“It’s dark outside and we’ll be wearing helmets.”  
“Well ok but don’t expect me to hold on to you. I can hold on to the handle bars and I’m not as weak as I look.”  
“Take my advice love. At the speed I drive you’d want to hold on.”

As expected Apollo wrapped his arms around me with in the first 30 seconds since his apartment is just 200 meters from the freeway. He grabbed on to me so quick that I gasped and nearly lost my balance. Although I’m rapidly weaving through traffic at 80mphand the interior of the helmets are cushioned providing slightly muffled sounds I swear I hear Apollo whimpering and saying a prayer to the Virgin Mary. And something else unexpecting happens. I feeling something poking me on my ass. The fuck Apollo not now! But I know its not his fault. My first time riding a motorcycle the same thing happened to me. But I wonder if Apollo is sensitive. That’s a fucking one up for him and I.

We finally arrive at the restaurant parking lot and Apollo’s redundant apologies begin.  
“KlavierIsososossorryIdidn’tmeantodoitohgodimsosossorrry”

 

He and I go back and forth, “I’m sorry. It’s alright. I’m sorry. It’s alright.” For like 30 seconds until I dove close to his face with about 3 centimeters to spare, held up his chin and said, “It’s alright Forehead”.

I would have thought of Apollo as the type to drink except maybe wine coolers, wine, or champagne. But anything stronger than that?! He wasn’t drunk but he was rather buzzed. I hope he can hold on. This time I won’t drive so fast.  
After leaving the restaurant and arriving at my spot Apollo was puzzled.  
“Klavier why are we here?”

“Well my spot is closer. So I thought you could sober up at my place then I could take you back home.”As told to Apollo I thought, “He’s not gonna fall for this bullshit. Lawyers may make bullshit but Apollo sniffs it out”.

“Well okay Klavier. I’ve always wanted to see what a rock gods house looks like”.  
Once we step in the little boy in Apollo’s form looked around as if he was in a toy store. He studies the pictures of rock predecessors such as Nirvana, ACDC, Jimi Hendrix, Little Richard, The Beatles, and more. 

“Klavier! This house is just so cool and spectacular! I mean wow! I could never be as cool as you”.  
“Apollo you’re doing it again. Comparing yourself to others and constantly worrying. I’ll go get ourselves some water. Have a seat and turn on the television if you would like”.  
“Ok”.  
I walked happlily into the kitchen and poured water in to two glass cups and returned back to him.   
“Here Apollo”.  
“Thanks Klavier”.  
“I see you like watching National Geographic”.

“I was actually flipping through channels trying to find something to watch but when it’s a Sunday at 10:00pm much shouldn’t be expected.”  
I plop down on the couch and Apollo moves over with nervousness.   
“Apollo you’re nervous”.  
“……..”

I grab the remote from the small table in front of us and turn off the television.  
“Apollo how long has it been since you and I met”?  
Apollo looks at me frightened like I’ve never seen him before. He is usually not afraid of anything but could he be afraid of affection? Of being perceived as weak due to his short stature?  
“Gavin where are you getting at?”  
“Apollo what do you think of me” I encroach on him more until he shifts his body to the arm of the chair and now just leaning his upper body back.  
“Um you’re really cool and smart and attract a lot of women-“  
I clutch his hands and responded with desperation “No Forehead not like that. Do you love be as a partner”?

Here I am acting like a horny teenage boy without any rationality frightening this guy. He turns his red face towards the sandy blonde carpet while holding on to my hands. I just couldn’t hold back anymore. Holding him by the wrists, I shove my tongue down his throat and move my lips wildly on top of his. Apollo kicks and tries to redirect his head to elsewhere buts its absolutely no use. Apollo then joins in on the tongue slashing. For a second our mouths part and Apollo tries to tell me something but kiss him heavily again to the point our lips hurt. Both of us had meals with several cloves of garlic but it was nothing compared to what we were doing. This sweet moment can overcome the disgusting smell of garlic breath. After the kissing session ended Apollo looks at me and says, “Klavier those were among the most satisfying kisses I’ve ever received”.

Something like a bowling ball dropped in my throat when he said that.  
“Apollo…I’m not your first kiss”.  
“Well no. But it has been years since I’ve kissed anyone like that.”  
“And I’m not your first am I”  
“…….no”

I got off of him and clamped my hands to each side of my face. I would have never thought of Apollo being a virgin. A kisser yeah but a non-virgin? I felt that ruined my fantasy of teaching a virgin how to fuck.  
“Um Klavier”.  
“Who was your first Apollo huh? Who was it” I snapped at him.  
“Klavier why are you angry”?  
“…..God I’m so sorry Apollo. I’m a much more sophisticated man than that. I don’t know why I’m deviating from my usual self. Look I’ll take you home and-“  
“No Klavier. I’m staying with you. I want to know what real sex feels like”

He and I are pretty much ready for sex and I pick him up in my arms and carry him to my room. I them threw him on my 8 ft in diameter bed in which he giggled. I then unbuttoned his shirt and pants and threw then on the ground. For such a small guy he’s quite well define. Lastly I remove his boxers which he shyly looks away from.   
“Alright Apollo are you ready”?  
“Um yeah I’m fine. I-I’m fine!”

I quickly wrap my lips and wet tongue around Apollo’s dick and licked it voraciously and in bobbing motions simultaneously. Apollo puts one of his arms over his eyes. Him legs and midsection squirm in various directions he’s trying to muffle his moans. I stop and tell him, “Use those “Chords of Steel” that you constantly brag about before a court session, ja?  
“Why did you stop” He said with disappointment.  
Apollo I’m not going to continue unless you let out those moans I would like to hear.  
“But Klavier I’m enjoying and now you’re killing the mood because you stopped to talk about something so trivial”.  
“Fine then just-“.  
“Alright Klavier! Alright”

Apollo lays back down and I get back to the sucking, but this time Apollo lets out little whimpers rather than moans but it was satisfying to hear something sexy spill out of his mouth.

“Hmmmnnn that’s so good just like that. Oh-oh-oh Klavier. Damn that’s great” His head moves in a blind man’s head motion on the bed.”Klavier I think-I think I’m gonna cum.”

I stop the process of licking of Apollo and say, “Well ok baby its time for the most special night of your 22 year old life.  
The “oh shit face” sits as an expression upon his face as suddenly springs up and is bespectacled.  
“U-u-um W-Well Klavier you-s-s-sure?”  
“Baby I’ve always been ready. Now get on all fours”.  
“KLAVIER.” Apollo is embarrassed.   
“Come on forehead. You wouldn’t want me to tie you up and fuck you without lube would you”  
“No because that would be rape”.  
“Ah but you would be enjoying”.  
“I’m not into rough sex though”.  
“You will be if you don’t get on all fours”.

At this time I would have expected any normal person to now reject me if in Apollo’s place but he obviously wants this. But relentlessly he gets on all fours and I give his ass a hard smack. He shrieks and jumps reasonably but gets over it quickly. I removed my pants and boxers and quickly unwrapped a condom and placed it on my fully erect dick before Apollo gets tired.   
“Okay its time to fuck madly to the point you will never remember your own name”.  
“Klavier this is going to be my second time in many years so please don’t be rough”.  
“Don’t worry baby I won’t. I wouldn’t want to break your prostate just yet”.  
“W-WHAT?!”  
“Just kidding love. Oh I forgot. Have use lube for easy sliding.”

After putting on the lube I have Apollo rest his upper body on pillows while his bum is sticking up in the air with his legs spread. He says he wants it to be gentle but I know a few minutes after thrusting he’s going to want me to go faster. Slowly I push myself in to Apollo and just going in and out. I hear the boy whimpering in pain like a sad dog who misses its owner. I’m trying to be as gentle as possible without traumatizing him.   
“How are you feeling Apollo?”  
“Not too good Klavier”.  
“It’ll get much better trust me. Just tell when I need to stop alright”.  
“O-Ok”  
I thrust at a steady pace for the next 2 minute and finally I feel Apollo’s body jolt. That means I finally got him feeling good and I got his spot.  
“How are you feeling now baby”?  
“I’m much better Klavier just ahh keep going”.  
“Anything for you”.

I decide to kick it up a notch and go even faster. This time I go at the above average speed limit. This used by the intermediate drivers that drive 5 to 10 miles above the speed limit; the ones who drive in the center lane using the fast lane as a passing lane.  
“NNNN AHAHAH just like Klavier don’t you dare stop. OH MY GOD GO FASTER!”  
“Ah so you wants to finally want me drive you in the fast lane alright then!”  
Oh my god. Apollo’s pants. His fucking panting are so damn hot and cute. One day I will fucking do bondage on this kid. I go as hard and as fast as I can without tiring out too soon. It would be very damn bad if I came before he did.  
“UhuhuhAHHHAH AHHHHHH kLAVIER I’M GONNA CUM.”  
About seconds later I cum after him too. This sex was much fucking better than those groupies I had one night stands with.  
Apollo’s ass stands in the air with his head on the pillow and his in front of him.   
“Apollo that sex was just so great. You were so beautiful. I may not be your first but damn I ready enjoyed this.”  
“….”  
“Apollo”?

I went to the headboard of the bed and Apollo is asleep. He passed out. HE FUCKING PASSED OUT! This sex wasn’t even that rou-oh yeah I forgot this was only his second time……*sigh*  
Well I guess I’m gonna have to drop him off tomorrow. Damn.

Apollo’s cell phone rings. It’s Trucy. Perhaps Apollo was supposed to have been back tonight. Poor Trucy. I pick up the phone and Trucy sounds angry.  
“Apollo where are you”!  
“Hello Fraulein”.  
“Oh Mr.Gavin. How come you picked up Apollo’s phone”?  
“Fraulien. Herr Justice passed out from drinking”.  
“What? How does he pass out on wine coolers”.  
“Well when Apollo wakes up tell him “Trucy is angry”.  
“Haha. Ok Fraulein goodnight”  
“Goodnight Mr.Gavin”

And after that I reposition Apollo’s body to lay on the bed the I lay myself next to him and say, “Guten Nacht, Herr Forehead.”


End file.
